Friends are like bras, they give lots of support
by lemonface
Summary: Zoey storms off upset with Mike and comes across Dawn in the forest who gives her some good advice on her situation, Title is wierd i know! DAWNXZOEY FRIENDSHIP ONESHOT!


Zoey stormed out of the Mutant Maggots cabin and into the Islands forest with her fists clenched together; hurt, angry and confused. She felt a tear staring to fall out of her eye as she quickly wiped it away, why does every guy she fall for have to be a jerk?

Getting even more frustrated Zoey started to run further away until the camp was out of site and no one could hear or see her. _I can't take it anymore _Zoey thought, _seeing them flirt like that. S_he picked up a rock and threw it into the forest, letting out a frustrated grunt, before sighing.

"I sense you are upset Zoey" Zoey jumped as she heard a voice coming from behind her "what is the matter?"

Zoey turned around to see dawn meditating on a rock with a few animals to keep her company, "oh, Dawn, it's just you" Zoey signed in relief.

"The animals here are much less distorted" Dawn murmured, patting the bird that was sitting on her leg. "They just want to be treated with love and respect"

"Well their not the only ones" Zoey mumbled under her breath, but still loud enough for Dawn to hear.

"Boys are frustrating and difficult to understand aren't they?" Dawn stated, looking directly at Zoey.

"you have no idea" Zoey muttered, fiddling with her bracelet, before looking back up at Dawn, who was gazing at her, making Zoey feel a little uneasy.

Dawn smiled sweetly "I'm very concerned about how you're feeling Zoey"

Zoey crossed her arms and huffed "well I'm ticked off, that's for sure"

"Yes, you are feeding off negative energy" Dawn explained "what happened?"

Zoey signed and walked towards Dawn "I-I just don't get it, one minute Mike and I are talking and laughing, you know having a good time...and the next minute.." Zoey sat down next to Dawn "He's acting all smug, flirting with Anne Maria, who of course is more than happy getting that kind of attention" Zoey scoffed, resting her elbow on her leg and head on her hand.

"Although, Mike is different from other boys" Dawn protested "his aura is light pink and lemon yellow, it suits him"

"How so?" Zoey raised her eyebrow, confused with the statement Dawn just made.

"In the way he thinks, the way he cares towards the people he loves, but I sense a lot of fear in him as well."

"Fear?" Zoey questioned "what is he afraid of?"

"all I can tell, is that there is a part of him that does not want to lose you, and would do whatever he could to make you happy and safe" Dawn started "I watch you two sometimes while everyone is eating, there is a bright, positive energy that surrounds the two of you, you seem to have a bond with him that you don't have with anyone else of this upsetting excuse for an island"

Dawn put her hand on Zoey's shoulder, Zoey signed "well It doesn't matter, he seems perfectly happy with Anne Maria, why does he even see in her! Maybe I should just give up on it, I'm just being stupid to believe there's something more than friendship between us" when Zoey finished rambling she picked up another rock and threw it into the forest.

"There are only two mistakes one can make along the road to truth; not going all the way, and not starting" Dawn countered, stroking the bird's feathers, Zoey whipped her head and hair around and stared at Dawn, confused "w-what does that mean?"

Dawn giggled, placing the bird into Zoey's hands "it's a quote from Buddha, he means, that if you don't see something through till the end, you will end up spending the rest of your life wondering the truth about what could have been"

Zoey thought for a minute, patting the blue bird Dawn had placed in her hands, she knew Dawn was right; that giving up on the one guy she knew was both cute and smart that she would regret it at some point in life. "I...I guess your right" Zoey trailed off.

"here" Dawn murmured grabbing Zoey's hand and observing her palm "it seems with being an only child your have come to have a good handle on your emotions, that's interesting considering your how lonely you felt, but overall you are very content when it comes to love"

Zoey looked up at Dawn "you can tell all that just by looking at my palm?" she asked, Dawn nodded "you'd be surprised"

Zoey smiled, looking at the pathway back to camp "only you can decided what to do Zoey, I'll always be here for you" she heard Dawn say in a soft voice.

Zoey turned back and grinned at her peaceful friend before giving her a strong friendly hug "thank you so much Dawn! I'm going to go talk to Mike! "

"I'm always happy to help" Dawn smiled sweetly returning the hug; Zoey got up and started her way back towards camp.

"Oh, Zoey wait!" Dawn called out to her, Zoey looked back "what is it?" Dawn grabbed something sitting next to her and threw it lightly at Zoey, when she caught it she saw it was a bracelet made out of string and small seashells.

"I made it, it's for good luck!" Dawn explained, Zoey smiled "thanks, I'll talk to you later okay!" and with that Zoey ran back to camp leaving down in the middle of the forest with her animal friends.

Dawn went back to meditating but was interrupted by the squirrel nuzzling her arm slightly "oh, I'm sorry! Are you hungry little one? Here you go!" Dawn giggled before handing the squirrel an acorn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: and thats the end! I hope you liked this random drabble, it just randomly came to me, I really want Zoey and Dawn to be friends! Hahaha! Anyways tell me what you thought in your review! It would mean alot! **

**Xoxo **


End file.
